Conventional portable power generators are equipped with an internal combustion engine. Such generators can serve as an invaluable tool and can be helpful to the typical consumer under certain circumstances, particularly for activities remote from house receptacles and during emergencies during which power from the utility company is lost. For example, a homeowner can use a portable generator to operate a sump pump when power from the utility company is interrupted, thereby preventing damage from a potential flood. Despite such utility, due to the relatively large size and high cost for such a portable generator, and the relative infrequency of such emergencies, the typical consumer is often not inclined to purchase such a piece of equipment.